fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure! Wolf Change, Metamorphose!
Pretty Cure! Wolf Change, Metamorphose! (プリキュア！ ウルフチェーンジ、メタモルフォーゼ！ Purikyua! Urufu Chēnji, Metamorufooze!) is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures in Wolf Precure. To activate their transformation, the girls need their Cure Amulet. List of Sequences Cure Howl — Episode 1 Cure Claw — Episode 2 Cure Fang — Episode 3 Cure Howl, Cure Claw, and Cure Fang — Episode ??? Cure Howl and Cure Fang — Episode ??? Cure Claw and Cure Fang — Episode ??? Cure Howl and Cure Claw — Episode ??? Sequences Etsuko to Cure Howl First, her Cure Amulet appears. Etsuko then kisses it and shouts Pretty Cure!. Then she holds the glowing Cure Amulet and shouts Wolf Change, Metamorphose!. Her clothes are removed and her body is covered in a hot pink/magenta light. Then her hair becomes longer, changes to a hot pink with the style remaining the same, and secured with a really large frilly hot pink ribbon. Her top and skirt appear then her stockings and shoes appear. She opens her eyes to reveal that they have changed to magenta. She spins around and her wolf ears and tail appear. Her Cure Amulet appears around her neck and she poses. Cure Howl introduces herself and strikes her final pose. Hinata to Cure Claw First, her Cure Amulet appears. Hinata then kisses it and shouts Pretty Cure!. Then she holds the glowing Cure Amulet and shouts Wolf Change, Metamorphose! Her clothes are removed and her body is covered in a light blue/white light. Then her hair becomes longer, changes to a light blue with a hime cut that has curly frontal fringes that cover her eyebrows and shoulder-length sidelocks that have white, frilly claw-like bows on them. Her dress appears then her boots appear. She opens her eyes to reveal that they have changed to light blue. She jumps in the air, does a curtsey, and her wolf ears and tail appear as she lands. Her Cure Amulet appears around her neck and she poses. Cure Claw introduces herself and strikes her final pose. Haruna to Cure Fang First, her Cure Amulet appears. Haruna then kisses it and shouts Pretty Cure!. Then she holds the glowing Cure Amulet and shouts Wolf Change, Metamorphose! Her clothes are removed and her body is covered in a light purple/dark purple light. Then her hair becomes longer, changes to a light purple with the style remaining the same, and secured with a fancy dark purple headband. Her dress appears then her stockings and boots appear. She opens her eyes to reveal that they have changed to light purple. She spins in a pirouette-like fashion and her wolf ears and tail appear as she lands in an Arabesque en pointe posture. Her Cure Amulet appears around her neck and she poses. Cure Fang introduces herself and strikes her final pose. Speech Japanese All: プリキュア！ ウルフチェーンジ、メタモルフォーゼ！ Cure Howl: 狼の遠吠え、キュアハウル！ Cure Claw: 狼の爪、キュアクロー！ Cure Fang: 狼の牙、キュアファング！ Cure Howl: あたしたちは狼たちの力を月のために戦う！ Pretty Cure: ウルフプリキュア！ Romanization All: Purikyua! Urufu Chēnji, Metamorufooze! Cure Howl: Ōkami no tōboe, Kyua Hauru! Cure Claw: Ōkami no tsume, Kyua Kurō! Cure Fang: Ōkami no kiba, Kyua Fangu! Cure Howl: Atashi-tachi wa ōkami-tachi no chikara wo tsuki no tame ni tatakau! Pretty Cure: Urufu Purikyua! Translation All: Pretty Cure! Wolf Change, Metamorphose! Cure Howl: The wolf's howl, Cure Howl! Cure Claw: The wolf's claws, Cure Claw! Cure Fang: The wolf's fangs, Cure Fang! Cure Howl: We will fight for the sake of the moon with the power of the wolves! Pretty Cure: Wolf Precure! Trivia *The Cures kissing the Cure Amulets is similar to the main characters of Tokyo Mew Mew kissing their Mew Pendants. *The transformation phrase is similar to Yes! Pretty Cure 5's transformation phrase Pretty Cure Metamorphose. *The transformation has the Cures' hair change first which is similar to the Happiness Charge Cures. *This is the first transformation phrase to contain "Wolf". Category:User: Cure Wonder Category:Wolf Precure Category:Transformations